A Crash Course of the USE's history
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: A simple explanation of a series of events of how the United States became an intergalactic empire.


**AN: Ok everyone. Here's the skinny-jimmy. (There are people reading this right? I'm afraid there are some peeps who aren't because they're waiting for GitG to be updated.)**

 **I'm making this next story to get something that's been in my head for while out in print, seeing as it has been bugging me. For those who don't know what Section 8 is, it's a futuristic Sci-Fi FPS set in the far future, where the United States pretty much takes over the world (big surprise, huh?) Also, Humanity evolved, becoming in every way, better than their 21** **st** **century brethren. The details of the canon will be explained. The game itself isn't the greatest thing of all time, but it's hella better than much of the shit that's out there. *cough* Mario &Rabbids *cough* and the method of respawning is awesome. You literally fall from orbit, in a suit, not a pod. A FREAKING SUIT!**

 **The campaigns could use work, and the storyline could be extended with the lore given some attention, but it has great gameplay. Besides, if you ask me, the big reason this game ended up dead or whatever is because of Aliens: Colonial Marines. (Timegate Studios made both.)**

 **Now. I'd like to get this out of the way too. If you read my GitG story and clicked on this, I applaud you, because you never know when I might give an announcement on life or whatnot in a story that's not GitG. I'll be sure to put this message in said story, but it's gonna be awhile, I'm losing that desire to the future. Ok enough rambling. Let's begin.**

 **Oh… yeah. I'd like to credit DN7 for writing a crossover fic called** ** _Evolution_** **. This inspired me to write this little history, like those of others inspired me to write other stories.**

 **He also says another thing that makes sense. That when an idea is stuck in your head. You work on it until it goes away.**

The United States Empire…

Some called it the beginning of a golden age. Others said it was a time of evil and hatred.

Some people said it was only a matter of time. Others said it would never happen.

Regardless, it did.

The formation and existence of the empire goes beyond centuries. But you don't have time to hear every little detail, do you? So, let me give you a crash course. A shortened and blunt history. Mind you that I'm really skimming over these events, because I'd need entire the size of encyclopedias to explain everything that happened. Plus, there's gonna be a bunch of people who will give you their own little lowdown on the events surrounding this, so I'll just stick to the stuff that really did happen.

There are debates to how the empire really started, some said about a century ago, some argue way before that. Here's what I say: In the year 2015, a man named Tyler Cross ran to become the new President of the United States. Democrat or Republican? Can't remember. But that's not the point. What is important is that he rode into office on promises of staying out of pointless foreign situations and focusing more on domestic issues.

However, he lost. Instead, another man named Richard Riley took the place. Promising the usual things that people listened to. There was suspicion of rigging the election, but investigations yielded nothing, so no one did anything about it. But just before the inauguration could finish, something happened that no one ever expected. Tyler, who was at first absent, came storming into the inauguration event with soldiers. Lots of them. Turned out Tyler was friends with a good number of the military officials and the Generals. Hell, he helped them in his position as Secretary of Defense. Meaning he met little to no resistance. Secret Service was virtually powerless. He yelled out, 'The days of America's poisoned system are at an end!' And just like that, he shot Riley in the head, taking the pedestal. But not before emptying his pistol into Riley's body. It was the first successful, and quickest, coup in American history. From there, he used his military aid to force radical reforms. And I mean radical. Corporate leaders were to have no say in decisions, politicians were to stay out of military affairs. The list went on.

While skeptical and outraged, the people did nothing but their usual riots and protests, albeit more vocal and intense. But no one really took up arms. These weren't the days of Patriots and Redcoats. This wasn't the era of people who would take up arms and fight a government they thought was tyrannical. This was a time of, childish, immature, lazy people and their ignorant millionaire leaders. The years that followed however, saw his promises remaining true. The economy went up, crime went down. Turned out the thing that people feared actually helped them.

The US military underwent an overhaul, reaching heights of technology and training unmatched in the world.

Tyler changed America with force.

However, this all came at a cost. In response to the new coup leader, world governments had a tantalizing decision by enacting a series of alliances against the United States. The years that followed saw Russia and the Europeans enter a new agreement, China and its neighbors entered a pact, the Middle Eastern nations began to get more restless, the South American nations made a united alliance. And Africa took steps of the like. Everyone had the same mindset: America was going to expand.

But that expansion force never came, instead, Tyler and his successors kept things the way they were in the past. Soldiers in the Middle East and in the bases around the world. Same old same old. But in response to the alliances, it was decided to bring some soldiers home. Places like France and Germany saw American soldiers moving while the Middle East and other hotspots, as well as bases near other hotspots like near China were kept occupied.

Though intelligence revealed too late that there was a plan set by all the alliances that included shutting out American companies and ties, and forcing troops to return at the consequence of war with everyone. Everyone literally said, 'go home and stay home or we'll all declare war on you.' Now it's important to know not all the countries agreed to this, but those few were vehemently outshouted.

With the economy facing further strains and a war at their doorstep, America complied and was effectively shunned from world events. The United Nations headquarters was relocated to Belgium. NATO excluded America. And things fell apart from there.

Ironically, this would prove a bad move, as now the US held all foreign funds already in its borders. With little choice, the US began using their own oil, own resources, own everything. While a few successful trade negotiations rose and skirmishes threatened to break out on the seas, America became a self-sufficient nation.

Around the world, the effects of the lack of American corporations and involvement was felt, and the countries were forced to spend to get back on their feet.

Come 2077, a devastating war broke out in the Middle East between the Asian Alliance, the European Union, and the local Middle Eastern Caliphate. The 'Caliphate' was a symbolic misnomer, they were still independent, but come a threat, they'd band together. The result was the destruction of almost all the oil fields. By now, the US had begun to use oil at a slower pace, favoring the development and integration of green technology back in 2035. Eyes turned to places like Venezuela of the South American Coalition and the Norwegian fields. Russia sold some of its oil to China, and later the large nation and the Chinese warmed to one another.

2089, oil began to run out. Post Middle-East, Post Peak Oil, Post everything. Economies faltered, countries grew restless, and things were looking like a game about a war for resources, but before the actual war. The eyes of the world turned to one country: America. Knowing this would lead to tensions, the now more open US offered to sell its oil at an extremely low price. The price these days was about $66.32. We sold it to them at a shocking $19.32. By then we didn't need it. Hell, sometimes we'd just give it away. In exchange, the powers at play would keep their forces at bay. At first it seemed like things would work out. In 2095 though, all that changed as all powers launched a sudden invasion of the American homeland. As expected, it was sudden and nigh unstoppable, but the nations paid a heavy price. For while in isolation, the US military advanced beyond its already technologically impressive might. Sure technology only helps, but some soldiers wore armor suits that could withstand small arms fire. And I'm not talking protect against a glancing shot of that one bullet. I mean full-on salvos.

The following year, the US pushed the forces out of the homeland. But rather than stay in their borders, the US began an absolutely brutal expansion. I'm talking scorched earth. Everything they hit. EVERYTHING was reduced to rubble and ash. NO prisoners. NO survivors. With most of the enemy coming from there when the invasion began, they went south to Mexico. Any that opposed, the drug cartels, the government, local resistances. They were wiped out. It wasn't a war. It was a nation-wide vengeance-fueled massacre. This wasn't the America of the 2000s looking to be the nice guy. This was an America that wanted only one thing.

Victory. Civilians and infrastructure are expendable.

When Mexico fell, the US made it part of them, anyone who resisted, _anyone,_ was put down like a dog. This event marked the birth of the United States Empire. Canada however, was peacefully annexed, considering they, along with Britain, were the only country that didn't invade the US in the beginning of the war. The forces then went straight towards the South American Coalition. Forces landed in European colonies, except the Falklands, liberated Hawaii and Alaska, pushing to the Red Star's border. The Red Star was Russia and China's new alliance. This left the Asian Alliance and the European Union each without a powerful ally. With this, the SAC became isolated. The other forces relied on their last resorts, nuclear missiles. But the US had a plan for that too. A new satellite network that acted as both a missile defense system and a planetary strike weapon.

The combination of this new army, the satellites, and the mutual distrust and conditions that the other powers were in soon led to a complete US victory in 2112. The SAC was no more and the remaining powers were forced to stand down or face more conflict. The United States Empire was now the largest and most powerful force in the world.

But it didn't stop there. After the invasions, America adopted a new foreign policy. Extreme hostility and aggression. Any attempts to come to their lands, tourism, immigration, everything was met with gunfire. They refused diplomacy. Millions died in the war, and more would die in the future wars that would span centuries, but billions more were still alive each time. By 2360, the USE literally ruled the world. No national boundaries. No foreign powers. Just one big empire. Yes they faced insurrection and rebellion, but scant at that. While the occupations were brutal and sometimes heartless, the USE had passed rules allowing the conquered to keep their traditions and customs so long as they did not interfere with those of others, and as long as they didn't form a revolution. By then the foreign hatred had died down, but the wounds were still evident.

But there was still one problem. Earth was sorely overpopulated and depleted. It was dying. Knowing that work to expand cities and replenish would take too long, the Senate approved of a plan to send large populations into space, by then space travel was achieved. These endeavors were perilous and treacherous. Many failed.

The Senate approved of a new plan to create a military force to pave the way for colonization to eliminate anything that would threaten these plans. By 2399, colonization efforts were completed, and the force was disbanded, but billions still remained. As expected, the mounting unrest and tensions erupted into global rebellions, threatening to throw the world into anarchy.

Then came the dawn of 2400, it happened.

You ever read the Bible? Or the Quran? Or the Tanakh? Or whatever holy book you got? They each have a description of Armageddon, right? That's what happened. We call it Rebirth. Millennia of damage and abuse by Human development resulted in decades of famine, natural disasters, and plagues of cataclysmic proportions. The USE government was forced to resort to the most totalitarian of mindsets to keep order. It made occupations and invasions look like a spread of friendship. Untold billions died. Science and technology sprung forward to create advancements to adapt to this new hostile Earth. The result was an evolved Humanity. We were faster, stronger, smarter. We were BETTER in EVERY WAY than our forefathers

By 2470, the Rebirth ended. And utopia emerged. Earth looked like it did when Humans didn't build anything. Plants everywhere, water pristine and clear, air pure. We used our new technology to turn Earth into a lush, beautiful paradise. As we should have centuries ago. Through those next following years, we made more progress in space and mended ties with our colonies. Some welcomed us, grateful for guidance, while others required some diplomacy, and others… you know. We grew to be a large galactic force with an untold amount of worlds and a military to defend it.

By 2538, the USE experienced a silence from the colony of New Madrid. They sent a force in, spearheaded by Section 8, the 8th Armored. There are at least a dozen Sections. All are known universally as the Armored Infantry, the best of the best. And Section 8 is the dominant group.

A force called the Arm of Orion was responsible for the incident. Turned out they were Section 8 soldiers that defected after being sent to wipe out a group called Orion's Spear. Which happened to be the disbanded military group of the past. It was a hard fought war, but in the end, major leadership and numbers were lost by the Arm and Spear.

Now, it's monitoring the space channels. We're looking for more cells that have gone into hiding. But I can guarantee you that they won't last long. How do I know this you ask?

Because I am Major Alexander Corde of the 8th Armored. And I was there.


End file.
